Tavo "Nomad" Rojas
Tavo "Nomad" Rojas is a Specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Black Ops 4 multiplayerhttps://screenrant.com/black-ops-4-specialists-details-equipment/2/. * Specialist Weapon: H.I.V.E. * Specialist Ability: '''Rejack Biography As his bio says, Nomad use to be part of a spec-ops unit working for the Elite Colombian Rapid Deployment Force. After an S&D mission, he and his squad found out too late that the targets were 20-30 of their own comrades-in-arms and as a result broke up into separate units. Soon after, his ex-squad mates were suspiciously being reported dead and, fearing for his life, Nomad went off-grid seeking retribution for his friends and at some point was recruited by Black Ops. Out of all playable specialists, Nomad is just behind Outrider for using the least amount of cybernetic enhancements, due to being spec-ops and for being an expert ambush asset that uses his natural surroundings to his advantages. Because of the latter, some of the other specialists (particularly Ruin) either question, hate or don't bother with his methods on the battlefield. Outrider and Spectre are the only ones that like his idea of ambushing enemies and exploiting choke-points and sniper nests to his advantage. Transmissions 5.1: Plans +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: Traitors, Kill Order Tags: Paranoid, Whistle-blower Header Ends +++ '''Nomad: "My name is Tavo Rojas, callsign Nomad. If you're hearing this, then I failed. Likely killed by the traitors I'm hunting down. A few years ago my unit received orders to eradicate an enemy presence, deep in the jungle. It was dusk, three days out when we reached the camp at the coordinates in our kill orders. They were dug in. 20, maybe 30 men in tents, perhaps 8 on sentry duty. Taking our time, making sure we understood our target, we watched and waited, learning their shift patterns, working out their weaknesses. We encircled them, before I led three men up into the canopy and out over the center of their camp. As long as we weren’t spotted before we put our plan into action, they’ll never know what hit them." 6.1: Attack +++Decrypt Success Analytics: C4 Tags: Blue on blue Header Ends +++ Nomad: "As they changed guards, I dropped a C4 charge down in front of each tent and signaled the rest of my unit that it was go time. My men, surrounding the camp, lit it up loud. I took out a couple of the guards, woke up everyone else – exactly to plan. The first men rushed out of the tents were cut down as I triggered the charges. As the friends moved past what was left, the three of us dropped down from the canopy, landing behind them. Caught between us and the forces we left outside the camp, it didn’t take long, and under a minute, they were all dead. It wasn’t until we were checking the corpses that we noticed their ident tags. Those men were Spec Ops. Our Spec Ops. We’d just taken out our own sister company." 7.1: Aftermath +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Debrief, Negligent Tags: Suspicious Circumstances, Sole survivor Header Ends +++ Nomad: "They stopped short of dishonorable discharge. My unit was disbanded. We were all reassigned. And a few weeks later, I heard one of my friends was dead; an accident with unexploded ordinance. A month later, there was another, a heart attack, I think. The next month, two more, a car crash and a suicide. This was the pattern. Someone was taking us out, making it look like accidents or natural causes. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone would come for me. I did the only thing I could. I used my training, got off grid, and disappeared into the jungle. I am now the sole survivor of the 18 men that attacked that camp." 8.1: Vengeance +++Decrypt Success Analytics: CDP, Winslow Accord, Military Coup Tags: Conspiracy Header Ends +++ Nomad: "I’m sure that the records of my unit's dissolution contain evidence of a cover-up. Files deleted, orders changes, entries expunged. I believe that a cadre of generals are planning a military coup. They want Colombia to join the CDP! I believe that their CDP contacts demanded our kill mission as a loyalty test. The conspirators are meeting near here. I’m going to confront them. Then I’m going to make them pay. In case I don’t come back, I’ve taken steps to ensure that this recording and all of the evidence that I’ve found makes its way into the hands of the government and the Winslow Accord. This is Nomad, signing off." 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Gallery Nomad model BO4.jpg|Model Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' * During Operation Dark Divide, Nomad was given the superhero alias "Lupine", and was aligned with the heroes in their struggle against the supervillains. References de:Tavo "Nomad" Rojas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists